Medusa's Games
by Angel-Chan4ev
Summary: This is my first story, I'm actually the sister of Angel-Chan. This is a story about Medusa coming back YET AGAIN. But, there's a catch. This time She came back for Stein. She will go to great lengths to win him over, even if that means giving up evil and working at the DWMA.
1. The shocking news

Stein sat alone , staring blankly at his computer was a month after the Kishin Asura had been went back to became a teacher at the DWMA. She had found a place to stay and moved out last week.

Stein didn't miss her, but he knew she would miss him. But Stein was still restless. He sighed, he couldn't stand feeling guilty. He couldn't stop thinking about MEDUSA. "Why should I care what happens to that damned witch?" He growled.

He kicked the side of the desk. Stein fell off his wheely chair as he hit the entrance to the kitchen. "mmgh.. Nothing feels the way it should recently." Stein murmured, getting to his feet and slowly winding the screw in his head.

"Im not even hungry.." Stein sat back down on his wheely chair and rolled over to his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed with a deft _Thud. _He blinked and rolled over staring at the Patch-work patterns on his ceiling.

* * *

^ THAT WAS A LINE. :DDD

_Ding dong - dead dong _The bell for morning classes rung. Stein sat at the front of class Crescent Moon, Watching the students take their places. He over-heard Maka saying " I know I saw it Soul.. Im not Crazy." Soul didn't seemed worried. "Stein, Marie, Both of us, and Chrona saw it. Medusa's dead." "Yea I guess.. But I SWEAR that snake looked like Medusa.. and I sensed a witch's soul." Maka murmured.

Stein froze, Medusa, ALIVE?! He felt a pang in the pit of his stomach yet somehow, He was RELIEVED. Stein clenched the sides of his labcoat. was he in LOVE with Medusa?!

* * *

^THAT WAS ANOTHER LINE! MUHAHAHA :DD

**Alli: ****Do not be fooled Children! ^-^ This story wasn't written by Angel -chan, thats my sister. **

**Kid: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANGEL CHAN?!**

**Alli: Oh calm down kid, I just made her asymetrical... *evil smirk* **

**Kid: NOOOO NOT ANGEL CHAAAAAN... *passes out on floor***

**Angel - chan: *walks in still perfectly symetrical* Hi Kid kun! Oh - and Alli - chan. Wait... WHY IS KID KUN PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR?! O.O**

**Kid: *wakes up* Oh your still perfectly symetrical. ^-^ *tackle hugs her***

**Alli: Ok so anyways R&R or I'll Alli chop you! Derp, leaving because I dont like PDA. (public displays of affection.) -**


	2. The Revival

Stein threw a dagger at Maka and *Star happened to be walking to be walking past at that exact moment and the dagger hit him in the head. Black*Star pulled the dagger out of his head and screamed as blood gushed out of his head. Tsubaki ran over to Black*Star and gave Stein a death glare.

Stein shrugged "just bring him to the Infirmary Naigus will help him this is Black*Star we are talking about."Stein went on "And as for you Maka, and Soul, you should tell Shinigami-Sama after class." "Err ok.. Professor Stein." Maka stuttered.

"Anyways, take your seat. Today we'll be working on soul perceiving - or more commonly known as your sixth sense." Stein announced to the class, shaking off the earlier events. "Some of you, such as Maka and Kid, already know how to perceive souls." Stein continued, "Maka, Kid, Please come down here with your weapons partners and -" Stein was cut off as Shinigami-Sama called.

Stein put down the phone. "Err.. Maka, Soul, Chrona, you should know whats going on too. Come with me to the Death Room. As for the rest of you, YOU ALL GET TO DISECT GIRAFFES. (lol omg Patty's happy.)" Stein shouted over his shoulder, walking out of Class Crescent Moon with the three students following.

* * *

^THAT WAS A LINE! :{D

*In The Death Room*

"Stein I see you've brought students along as well." Shinigami- Sama observed. "Yes, but what you have to say concerns the students more than it does me." Stein replied. "Very well." Shinigami sama said, launching into his explanation."The reason I called you here, is because I strong soul response has come into Death City. The soul is that of a witch and almost identical to the witch Medusa's soul." Shinigami Sama finished.

"I told you so Soul.." Maka whispered grinning slitghly, as Chrona rocked back and forth in the corner. Stein ran off unexpectedly.

* * *

^THAT WAS THE END OF THE CHAPTER. XDD

**Alli: ok so btw Im Cora so from now on thats my name (and yes thats me in Angel-chan's story.) I hope you liked it.. I kinda had writers block while writing this... . **

**Angel-chan: I liked it! ^.^**

**Chrona: *still rocking back and forth in Mr. corner* I though I was finally free... ;-;**

**Cora: ;-; *Gives him an I'm sorry cookie***

**Stein: *rocks back and forth in corner making goo-goo eyes* C8**

**Cora: *smacks him with a book* Snap out of it dude.. or I will disect you.. XD ANYWAYS.. R&R or I'll Alli chop you! :D**

**Stein: ): *rubs head***


End file.
